12 Kwietnia 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Wisła - odc. 2 Od Średniowiecza do rozbiorów; serial dokumentalny 05:35 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:40 Europa bez miedzy 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Kopciuszek - Wróżbita odc. 7 (Shinderera monogatari - The false fortune teller); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1995) 08:55 Domisiowe Bajki - Przepraszalski 09:00 Domowe przedszkole - Jak podróżujemy; program dla dzieci 09:30 Domisiowe Bajki - Zdrowy duch 09:35 Teletubisie - odc. 154/156 (Teletubbies, season X Clockwork); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 10:05 Doctor Who II - Wiek stali, odc. 20 (6) (Doctor Who II, ep. 6, The Age of Steel); serial science ficton kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 10:50 Trend'owaci - odc. 14; magazyn 11:15 Tajemnice podziemnego świata Majów 1/2 (Secrects of the Maya Underworld); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3281 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3496); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3282 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3497); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 12:55 Klan - odc. 1248; telenowela TVP 13:20 Plebania - odc. 857; telenowela TVP 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1421; teleturniej muzyczny 14:10 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Astronauci; film dokumentalny 15:40 Podróżnik - Porto Santo 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3283 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3498); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3284 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3499); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1252 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:05 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1422; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 863 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Babcia Róża i Gryzelka - Obietnica; program dla dzieci 19:10 Wieczorynka - Podróże do bajek - O królewnie, która spać nie mogła, odc. 1 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 9/14 - txt str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP 21:15 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 10/14 - txt str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP 22:10 Piotr i Papieże (Piotr i Papieże); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2007) 23:05 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 23:25 Bandyta; reportaż 23:50 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 00:25 Ścieżki uczuć (Destinees sentimentales, Les) 172'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (2000) 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Statek miłości - odc. 237/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986) 06:10 Statek miłości - odc. 238/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986) 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Migocące czy migoczące?; program prof.Jana Miodka 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - Odc 38/52 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odcinek 201 Porachunki 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 9.45, 10.35 ; Pogoda: 9.20,10.10,10.40 10:40 Święta wojna - Hostessa (176); serial komediowy TVP 11:10 Sąsiedzi - odc. 53 (256) Strzała amora 11:35 Magnum - odc. 56/162 Ptasznik z Budapesztu (MAGNUM P. I. s. 3 Birdman of Budapest); serial kraj prod.USA (1982) 12:25 Kopciuszek - odc. 50; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:55 Co ci dolega? - Kiedy rodzice nie słyszą (Wanting a deaf baby) 58'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 13:55 Dubidu - odc.24; quiz muzyczny 14:50 Dr Quinn - seria IV, odc. 6/28 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. IV); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995) 15:40 Przebojowe Polki - prezentacje - (5) 15:45 Przebojowe Polki - (5); widowisko rozrywkowe 16:40 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 1/23 "Nadeszły szczęśliwe dni" (Jake and the Fatman, s.1 ep. 8701 Happy Days Are Here); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1987) 17:30 Zorro - odc. 26/78 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (1957) 17:55 Flesz Panorama 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Janosik - odc. 1/13 - Pierwsze nauki; serial TVP 20:00 KabareTOP - czyli Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów (3); widowisko rozrywkowe 20:30 Puchar UEFA - Tottenham Hotspur - FC Sevilla ( studio ) 20:40 Puchar UEFA - Tottenham Hotspur - FC Sevilla (mecz ) 22:45 Panorama 23:00 Pogoda 23:05 Sport Telegram 23:10 Puchar UEFA - skróty 23:15 Biznes 23:25 Pitbull - odc. 10 - txt str.777; serial policyjny TVP 00:15 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 00:45 Czy świat oszalał? - Los żołnierza (LE DESTIN DU SOLDAT SYTCHEV) 21'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 01:10 Czy świat oszalał? - Bollywood: Filmowa kozetka (Bollywood.The casting couch) 29'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 01:40 Męskie-żeńskie - odc. 1 Wigilia; serial TVP 02:15 Abby - odc 6/9 (Abby); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2003) 02:35 Abby - odc 7/9 (Abby); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2003) 03:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.55 Sidła miłości (72) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.00 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 08.55 Roseanne (61) - serial kom. 09.25 Rodzina zastępcza (71) - serial komediowy 10.00 Sekret Laury (50) - telenowela 11.00 Metamorfozy - reality show 11.30 Samo życie (875) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 13.00 Jesteś moim życiem (72) - telenowela 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (484) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (212) - serial komediowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (72) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Interwencja - magazyn 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (485) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (876) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 I kto tu rządzi? (3): Kolacja dla dwojga - serial obyczajowy 20.30 I kto tu rządzi? (4): Zjazd - serial obyczajowy 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (2) - serial sensacyjny 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.00 Mamuśki (7): Piąty teść - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Co z tą Polską? - program Tomasza lisa 23.30 Nieustraszeni - reality show 00.30 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02.30 Nocne randki 04.55 Music Spot 05.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 06.45 Życie na fali (3) - serial obyczajowy 07.35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.05 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.05 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (792) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Zycie na fali (4) - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Prawo pożądania (44) - telenowela 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy- serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (793) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Idealna matka - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Levin, wyk. Tyne Daly, lone Skye, Justin Louis, Dee Wallace Stone 23.30 Kryminalni 6 (70): Znajomy głos - serial kryminalny 00.30 Automaniak max - program motoryzacyjny 01.00 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.00 Telesklep 02.20 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.40 Nic straconego - powtórki TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:22, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23, 07:40; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:40, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 06:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:30 Kurier; STEREO 06:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 07:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:00 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:02 Studio Senat; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:35 Pogoda; STEREO 22:40 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:55 Benin, wybory na pierwszą stronę (Benin, polls hit the headlines); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Kurier; STEREO 01:55 Pogoda; STEREO 01:59 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Benin, wybory na pierwszą stronę (Benin, polls hit the headlines); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Katowice 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:22, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23, 07:40; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:40, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 06:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:30 Kurier; STEREO 06:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07:50 Kalejdoskop regionalny - Bielsko - Biała 07:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:00 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Cogito 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:02 Studio Senat; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Aktualności 16:48 Pogoda 16:50 Kronika miejska - Zabrze 17:00 Cogito 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Aktualności 18:24 Magazyn meteo 18:30 Aktualności sportowe 18:40 Pomysł na weekend 18:45 Ludzkie sprawy 19:10 Uwaga! Weekend! 19:50 TV Katowice zaprasza... 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności sportowe, Aktualności 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:35 Pogoda; STEREO 22:40 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:55 Benin, wybory na pierwszą stronę (Benin, polls hit the headlines); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Kurier; STEREO 01:55 Pogoda; STEREO 01:59 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Benin, wybory na pierwszą stronę (Benin, polls hit the headlines); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.45 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 06.05 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (284) - serial anim. 09.00 Klinika samotnych serc (3) - serial obyczajowy 10.00 Jesteś moim życiem (158) - telenowela 11.05 Łowcy skarbów (27) - serial przygodowy 12.05 Lingo - teleturniej 13.05 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.40 Express do fortuny - program interaktywny 15.20 Król szamanów (3) - serial animowany 15.50 Łowcy skarbów (28) - serial przygodowy 16.50 Klinika samotnych serc (4) - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Lingo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (159) - telenowela 20.00 Włatcy móch: Maksymalna kontrola - serial animowany dla dorosłych 20.30 Odkrywanie Ameryki - program Mariusza Maksa Kolonko 21.05 Bad Boys - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1995 23.35 Kraina tygrysów - dramat wojenny, Niemcy/USA 2000 01.40 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.15 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 03.30 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 03.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Akwarium; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj - Raj 165; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Ostoja .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Zacisze gwiazd - (13) Halina Rowicka i Krzysztof Kalczyński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Sopot 2003 na bis - Kayah; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Afisz - Premiera; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Zbliżenia; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 661; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 822* - Pomoc domowa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wieści Polonijne 13:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 71; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Pajda w spadku 14:05 Jarosław Abramow - Newerly - życie za oceanem; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Od przedszkola do Opola - Andrzej Sikorowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Budzik - Akwarium; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Ja i moje życie - rodzina - Poradnia rodzinna.; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Raj - Raj 165; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 SF-Symulator faktu - Oko odc.46; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Ostoja - odc. 15; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Polacy na Syberii - Nieprzewidywalna Kamczatka; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Polska z bocznej drogi - Pajda w spadku 18:50 Plebania - odc. 661; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Lis Leon - Napad na bank; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 822* - Pomoc domowa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Scena współczesna - Pan Gustaw i Matylda; spektakl teatralny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Jak wędrowne ptaki; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:45 Biznes; STEREO 23:48 Sport Telegram 23:55 SF-Symulator faktu - Oko odc.46; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Palce lizać; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 661; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Lis Leon - Napad na bank; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 822* - Pomoc domowa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Scena współczesna - Pan Gustaw i Matylda; spektakl teatralny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Polacy na Syberii - Nieprzewidywalna Kamczatka; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Polska z bocznej drogi - Pajda w spadku 05:20 Jak wędrowne ptaki; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 David Bowie - Ziggy Stardust (David Bowie - Ziggy Stardust); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1982); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Strefa sztuki - Paul Klee (The silence of the angel: Paul Klee); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - I zdrada cz.2 95'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marek Drążewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Muzyka źródeł - Afro - Cuban All Stars (Afro - Cuban All Stars); koncert kraj prod.Kanada (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Błękitny pokój 29'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Pola Raksa, Jerzy Nasierowski, Janusz Kłosiński, Artur Młodnicki, Jadwiga Skupnik, Witold Pyrkosz, Wojciech Skibiński, Andrzej Mrozek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Przewodnik 102'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tomasz Zygadło, Erwin Kuczka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Legendy gitary - Nowe brzmienia (The Guitar Legends Concerts - The Innovators Concert); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1991); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Mats Ek (A Portrait of Choreographer Mats Ek) 58'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); reż.:Regina Heidecke; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Nasz Kosmos, cz.1 (Notre Universe) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1995); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Kino jest sztuką - Czas odnaleziony (Le temps retrouve) 160'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Włochy, Portugalia (1999); reż.:Raoul Ruiz; wyk.:Catherine Deneuve, Emmanuelle Béart, Vincent Perez, John Malkovich; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Następny seans filmowy - odc. 15; magazyn filmowy; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Socjopaci - odc. 2; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Strefa - Małe jest wielkie - odc. 34 - Domino Records; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Strefa - Komix - Orientmen; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Strefa - Komix - Orient men forever na zawsze; antologia komiksu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Fitzcarraldo (Fitzcarraldo) 150'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Peru (1982); reż.:Werner Herzog; wyk.:Klaus Kinski, Jose Lewgoy, Miguel Angel Fuentes, Paul Hittscher, Grande Otelo, Peter Berling, Claudia Cardinale; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Jarocin po latach - Kobranocka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 09:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 W sportowym stylu; magazyn sportowo-rekreacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Z archiwum TVP - Justyna Kozdryk; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar UEFA 11:50 Piłka nożna - Puchar UEFA 12:50 Zwarcie - odc. 6; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu - Henryk Łasak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Z archiwum TVP - Papież a sport; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Magazyn Everton TV (.) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 15:25 Sprint 15:30 Magazyn Everton TV (.) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 16:50 Sprint 16:55 MP w pływaniu - Dębica 18:50 Sprint 18:52 Copa Libertadores - Cucuta - Gremio ( I połowa ) (Cucuta - Gremio) kraj prod.Włochy (2007) 19:40 Sprint 19:44 Copa Libertadores - Cucuta - Gremio ( II połowa ) (Cucuta - Gremio) kraj prod.Włochy (2007) 20:40 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Jazda Nowej Generacji; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Kaziu, Polska Ci dziękuje; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Z archiwum TVP - Rajd w Malezji; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór 23:25 Sprint 23:30 MP w pływaniu - Dębica 01:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku